


Despair Disease But it’s Saiibo.

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, Hospital, Hugging, Light Angst, Medicine, Ouma is Quiet, Sick Fic, Sickness, despair disease, op can’t write angst, saiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Despair Disease One-Shot!! Sushi hat man is sick, kiibs is worried about his emo bf.Also I can write like any angst soooo it’s like minor angst.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kiibo/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	Despair Disease But it’s Saiibo.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW anything in italics (slanted text) are thoughts.

“Knock Knock”

...

”Knock knock”

...

”Knock knock”

”C-coming!” Kiibo stepped out of his dorm, and was met with Shuichi. 

“Ah! Good morning Shuichi!” Kiibo said. How Kiibo could act so happy in their situation was confusing, but also refreshing.

Shuichi seemed to enjoy the presence of those kinds of people.

Kiibo didn’t enjoy the blank empty stare he got from Shuichi, the taller boy looking far more tired than normal, with messy bed hair, very pale skin, and sweat along his forehead. His eyes were dull, and if it weren’t for the fact he was standing in front of Kiibo, one would assume Shuichi was a ghost.

”mmornimg” was all Shuichi muttered out.

Kiibo just assumed that Shuichi didn’t sleep well again. He wouldn’t be surprised, because Shuichi had told him that he got nightmares often. Kiibo would always find Shuichi at his doorstep on those nights, and would let Shuichi inside to comfort him. Shuichi would wake up covered in the blankets and pillows that Kiibo didn’t need to use.

Kiibo walked with a very empty like Shuichi to the dining hall.

* * *

”Kiyooooooooo” was the first thing Kiibo heard when he walk in the dining hall. It was green hair boy who had made the loud sound. Amami was clinging to Korekiyo’s arm, and refusing to let go. “I told you not to call me that, please let go.” Korekiyo said calmly. But Kiibo knew he heard annoyance in Korekiyo’s voice.

If Amami’s actions weren't weird enough, Angie seemed off as well. She wasn’t all over the place like usual, but instead she sat in her seat with her sketchbook. She had the most unamused face.

The scariest thing out of all of this, was Kokichi. He sat in his seat with his hands curled into a ball on top of his thighs. He refused to look at anybody in their eyes, his own eyes looking like they would start to leak tears if you touched him..

...and he was quiet.

Shuichi was standing behind Kiibo, and said nothing. He hadn’t said anything the whole time. It was creepy and concerning all at the same time.

Maki burst through the door holding a passed out and very sickly looking Kaito.This shocked almost all of the people in the room, and everybody turned to look at her.

”He’s sick.” She said. Her voice was stern but you could tell she was worried.

Kirumi walked over and Maki set Kaito down. Kirumi slipped off her glove, and set her exposed hand on his forehead.

”Oh my..” she said quietly, though not quiet enough because Maki heard that pretty clear.

”He’s practically on fire.. I’ll go find him an ice pack”

Kirumi ran off and everybody just stared around the room. Something about this entire morning felt far to off.

 _’are they sick?’_ Kiibo’s inner voice spoke. 

That seemed logical.

Kirumi came back with a large bowl of water and a damp towel. She set it on Kaito’s forehead then turned to face everybody.

”I think we should check everybody.” She said. Her voice was calm.

”Tenko agrees! Tenko wouldn’t want any sickness to go to himiko! Especially from some male!” Tenko yelled out.

“That’s a good plan Tojo-san”

Kiibo turned to the boy who hadn’t left from behind him. “Shuichi, would you mind if I check for you?” He asked.

”...”

”mn.. s fine..” Saihara said, and looked down to the side.

Kiibo turned off his heating function and put his hand on Saihara’s forehead.

It was burning.

”A-ah!” Kiibo brought his hand down the same time Saihara collapsed on him. Kiibo managed to keep Saihara from falling on the ground hard, and moved to lie him down.

”Hey, Kichi’s a fuckin blowtorch overhear!” Miu blared out loud.

”Same for Angie! Though you shouldn’t phrase it that way Iruma..” Tsumugi said.

”Amami seems to have a high temperature as well.” Korekiyo spoke. He had his hand still on Amami’s forehead. Amami seemed to be very comfortable, and was nuzzling into Shinguji’s hand.

”Shuichi passed out! He’s also got a high temperature!” Kiibo exclaimed, his voice full of worry.

” **PUHUHU** ” laughed a horrible bear. Monokuma appeared in the room, sending a chill down everybody’s spine. For such a small rip-off build-a-bear he sure was unpleasant.

” **It seems that your friends have gotten the Despair Disease!** ” Monokuma cackled.

” **Sniffles, coughing, and new personalities! That’s your new motive!!** ”

”New motive?!” Himiko yelled out.

”We barely got though the last motive..” Kaede said. It’s true. Monokuma had bluffed about killing them all in 2 days, and they all got to live thankfully.

”Is this why Kokichi, Amami, Saihara, Angie, and Kaito are acting so weird?”

” **Yes! The Despair Disease makes the victim sick and act a certain way!** ”

 **“The Diseases are classified by the trait it gives the victim! It seems that the tiny checkerboard boy has thy shy disease, Angie has the bored disease, Kaito has the reluctance disease, emo boy has the empty disease, and avocado has clingy disease!** ”

” **Now, could you pl** **ease proceed outside!** ” Monokuma announced.

* * *

They all stood outside, Gonta with Kaito and Shuichi over his shoulders. The Monokubs stood in front of them, a button in Monotaro’s paws.

”HEEEYYYYYY, I think I should punch that button!!” Monokid yelled. 

“No! Papa said I could do it!” Monotaro argued back.

”I still think it shold’a been me!” Monosuke said.

”Thats not even a word!” Monophanie squeaked out.

”PUNCH THE BUTTON BRO!” Monokid yelled, hitting and breaking his guitar over Monodam’s head.

Kiibo could not help but feel oddly sad for Monodam, despite how the cubs are keeping the them trapped here.

Monotaro hit the button and a huge building shot up from behind them.

It was a hospital!

”This-is-a-hospital-so-you-may-care-for-your-sick-and-dying-friends” Monodam said.

The Kubs left, and the group went right into the hospital. They found 5 rooms on the first floor, and 6 rooms on the second. The first floor had 4 hospital rooms and a room for surgeries. The second floor had 2 hospital rooms and 4 rooms for equipment, one room containing cleaning supplies and another being a laundry room.

”We should put 2 people on each floor.” Hoshi spoke. “Just in case.”

”We should also have somebody watching over a person or floor at all times.” Kiyo suggested.

”OH OH!! Tenko wants to watch over Angie’s floor!! Tenko will protect Angie from males and any male sickness!”

”Ok.. does anybody object that?” Hoshi said.

We all shook our heads no.

”Who should we put Angie next to?”

”Kokichi maybe?” 

”I don’t think it matters?”

”uh, guys? I think I’ll watch over Shuichi, and Tenko doesn’t seem to want anybody else to watch over Angie with, so I think we should rule out Shuichi.” Kiibo spoke up.

”A wonderful plan... Atua says that’s probably fine...” Angie said in a flat voice. 

“How about Kokichi with Angie upstairs, and Kaito, Amami, and Saihara downstairs?” Tsumigi suggests.

”That should work out fine, Gokuhara-kun, would you please put Saihara and Momota in their beds?” Kirumi said.

”Gonta will!” Gonta said smiling. That smile made everybody cheer up.

Shinguji trails after Gonta, Amami still clinging to his arm. He did trip a few times.

—

Saihara woke up at around 3PM. Kiibo was just re-applying his towel when his eyes opened. 

”Ah! Good evening Shuichi! I’m glad that you’ve woken up! How do you feel?”

_terrible. I want a hug. im tired. it’s really hot in here. I’m really cold._

Saihara tried to say that, but his body ignored his efforts.

”trrnbl..wan hug..cld..” was all he mustered out.  
  
“Do you feel uncomfortable? Nod for yes and shake your head for no.” Kiibo said, trying to communicate better.

Saihara nodded.

”Are you cold?”

Nod.

”Are you tired?” 

Nod

”Do you want a hug?”

...

Nod.

Kiibo wrapped his arms around Saihara, Saihara trying to return the embrace but his arm not moving.

_movemovemovemovestopfailingmovemovehemighthateyoujustmovemovemovemovem-_

“Shuichi,” kiibo lets go. “According to Kirumi, you must take one of these!” Kiibo holds up a pill bottle and a glass of water. 

”She requested you take one at 3:30, and it appears that the time is exactly 3:30.”

Saihara looked blankly at the robot, before taking the items in said robots hand. He opens the bottle, and takes on out. The pill is not to large thankfully, and he swallows it down with a large gulp of water. He didn’t even realize how dry his mouth was, but for some reason he didn’t care.

”So, I guess I should explain the motive to you right?” 

A nod.

Kiibo explained what happened, along with other things. Like how Kokichi being silent was strange, and Kirumi seeming more like a maid by the second, and how he was taught some medical things.

Saihara listened, though his face was blank. He was always interested in what Kiibo had to say, and it was a distraction from the very large pain in his head.

”h..hug..??” Saihara musters out.

Kiibo does not hesitate to wrap his arms round the raven haired boy, and Saihara manages to make himself comfortable in Kiibo’s hold.

It seemed that the “empty disease” was blocked out around the white haired bot, and Saihara didn’t complain about spending time with somebody so nice.

and yeah, kiibo was pretty damn cute too.

**Author's Note:**

> Amami didn’t let go of Kiyo’s arm. Kiyo is losing circulation help him.


End file.
